Who Says
by FamilyForever3112
Summary: Hermione was walking around Hogwarts when she hears some boys Saying how girls aren't worth it so now she is singing in front of the everyone and then girls dancing on the tables read to find out more


**This is my first fanfiction so it maybe a bit bad but I'm still working on it**

Hermione's PoV

It is halfway through the year me, Harry and Ron came back to Hogwarts to redo our 7th year. So did many of the others like Neville, Lavender, Malfloy and Pansy. Pansy became nicer over the break and now we are friends. i was just walking down the hallways when i herd some voices, those voices happen to be Slytherin 6th & 7th years saying how the girls aren't worth it this year.

I was angry so i went back up the Gryffindor tower to tell Harry and Ron when i heard them saying the same thing. I was more angry now but instead of going to them i went to the headmasters office and asked if i could perform a song after the feast. The headmaster thought it was a wonderful idea, so i went to my dorm and got my outfit ready for the show, i grabbed my light blue jean short shorts, and my white flowey sleeveless shirt, i put them on with my white sandles. and my hair was in nice waves i put my robe on top of my clothes so the boys can't see what I'm wearing, then i left to the hall.

(at the hall)

we finished eating then the headmaster was abou to announce for me to sing so i went up to the stage when Dumbledore said "now we have miss Granger singing her own song called Who Says" everyone clapped when i went onstage everyone was shocked because i was showing more skin then i normally do the music started playing and i began to sing.

**wouldn't wanna be anybody else**  
**hey**

**You made me insecure,**  
**Told me I wasn't good enough.**  
**But who are you to judge**  
**When you're a diamond in the rough?**  
**I'm sure you got some things**  
**You'd like to change about yourself.**  
**But when it comes to me**  
**I wouldn't want to be anybody else.**

i was just walking around the stage

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**  
**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**I'm no beauty queen**  
**I'm just beautiful me**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**  
**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**You've got every right**  
**To a beautiful life**  
**C'mon**

i jumped up on the Gryffindor table

**Who says, who says you're not perfect?**  
**Who says you're not worth it?**  
**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**  
**Trust me, that's the price of beauty**  
**Who says you're not pretty?**  
**Who says you're not beautiful?**  
**Who says?**

I started pulling up the the girls while I was singing

**It's such a funny thing**  
**How nothing's funny when it's you**  
**You tell 'em what you mean**  
**But they keep whiting out the truth**  
**It's like a work of art**  
**That never gets to see the light**  
**Keep you beneath the stars**  
**Won't let you touch the sky**

i was on the Ravenclaw Table now pulling up the girls

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**  
**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**I'm no beauty queen**  
**I'm just beautiful me**

i was dancing with all the girls on the Ravenclaw table now

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**  
**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**You've got every right**  
**To a beautiful life**  
**C'mon**

**Who says, who says you're not perfect?**  
**Who says you're not worth it?**  
**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**  
**Trust me, that's the price of beauty**  
**Who says you're not pretty?**  
**Who says you're not beautiful?**  
**Who says?**

I was back on the stage now

**Who says you're not star potential?**  
**Who says you're not presidential?**  
**Who says you can't be in movies?**  
**Listen to me, listen to me**  
**Who says you don't pass the test?**  
**Who says you can't be the best?**  
**Who said, who said?**  
**Won't you tell me who said that?**  
**Yeah, who said?**

I was pointing at all the girls

**Who says, who says you're not perfect? (Yeah)**  
**Who says you're not worth it? (Yeah yeah)**  
**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (Ooooh)**  
**Trust me, that's the price of beauty (Hey yeah, beauty)**  
**Who says you're not pretty? (Who said?)**  
**Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)**  
**Who says?**

i jumped on the Hufflepuffs table pulling up the girls as i go along

**Who says, Who says, you're not perfect?**  
**Who says you're not worth it?**  
**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**

i was on Slytherins table now and i manged to pull a few girls up

**Who says, who says you're not perfect?**  
**Who says you're not worth it?**  
**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**  
**Trust me, that's the price of beauty**  
**Who says you're not pretty?**  
**Who says you're not beautiful?**  
**Who says?**

i stooped at Pansy now and held out my hand to her for her to grab i knew she has been bullied because she has told me about it she was just staring at it then she had a small smile and grabbed my hand and i pulled her up and then i let go of her hand when she was up and did it with the rest of the Slytherin girls

**Who says you're not perfect?**  
**Who says you're not worth it?**  
**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**  
**Trust me, (yeah) that's the price of beauty**  
**Who says you're not pretty? (Who says you're not beautiful?)**

i ran to the stage and said the last line

**Who says? **

after i finished everyone was clapping and smiling all the Professors were to even Professor Snape i went off the stage and Ginny tackled me saying i was great and Harry and on said the same and now i hope all the girls dont care of what people say.


End file.
